There are many different versions of poker. One particularly popular version is known as “hold'em” poker in which each player is dealt two cards “down” (i.e. hidden from the view of the remaining players). Three cards are then dealt “up” (i.e. visible to all of the players). Each player considers the value of his hand based on the cards that were dealt to him “down” (also known as “hole” cards) and the three common “up” cards. The players then place the first bet in a prescribed fashion, with the players having the options to “fold” (drop out of the hand), “see” (match) the bet, or “raise” (increase) the bet.
After the first round of betting is complete, two more cards are dealt face up for all of the players to use. After each of the cards is dealt, a further round of betting takes place. The winner is the player remaining in the game with the best poker hand.
“Hold'em” poker and variations thereof have achieved great popularity in the United States. The game is not only played in casinos, it is readily available on the internet and is the subject of numerous well-attended tournaments. Major tournaments typically are telecast nationally.
The object of this invention is to provide a word game which is based on “hold'em” poker.